legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act II: Episode 2: Enter Reaver/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act II: Episode 2 of The Search for Rarity, Enter Reaver. Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Koji Minamoto David "Hesh" Walker Ben Tennyson Mike Harper Sergeant Foley John Reese Bokomon Reaver Villains Gabriel Rorke Admiral Zhao Leon Bronev(Mentioned Only) Transcript (Episode Recap) Hesh: ''Commander Mason sent Sergeant "Mustang" McCracken and his assigned team to meet up in Wraithmarsh. We ran into the Flying Dutchman, who was trying to force us into his crew. When we were trying to refuse, a Banshee attacked us. The crazed spirit was destroyed by the Order of the Just, who then went onto grilling us for our actions. Luna stuck us with Koji for the rest of our mission.'' "Enter Reaver" Bloodstone, Coalition Occupation. Sergeant James McCracken/Mustang Task Force 142 November 2, 2013 (Mustang, Koji, Hesh, Ben, Harper, Foley, Reese, and Bokomon arrive at Bloodstone) Mustang: ''Well, this is Bloodstone. Now we gotta find Reaver.'' Ben: ''You mean that pirate guy who never misses?'' Mustang: ''(Sigh) Yes.'' Foley; ''Don't trust him?'' Mustang: ''Right. He tried to kill Garth. That was the only time he failed at anything.'' Bokomon: ''Well, untrustworthy or not, he's one of the three heroes. We need his help if we are to find our ship.'' Mustang: ''Fair enough. Anymore questions?'' (Reese answers) Reese: ''Yeah. Why's Koji pacing?'' Koji: ''Why? 'Cause something doesn't feel right!'' Mustang: ''What do you mean?'' Koji: ''It's like someone's watching us. Waiting to strike at us.'' Mustang: ''I don't feel anything.'' Bokomon: ''I don't think that's the point, Sergeant! (Sees multiple Coalition and Federation soldiers surrounding them).'' Mustang: ''Aw shit.'' (Rorke and Zhao arrives) Zhao: ''Well, I was hoping to capture you if we ever attacked you at your homeland, but it looks like you came to us. Captain Rorke, take care of them.'' (Zhao leaves) Rorke: ''Aw yeah. This'll be fun. (To Mustang) We're just missing just two more of your friends. Where's Garth and Reaver?'' Mustang: ''Fuck off, Rorke!'' Rorke: ''....Well that's too bad. I'm just getting warmed up! (Punches Mustang in the face) How do you like that?!'' Hesh: ''Dammit, Rorke!! Fuck off!!!'' Rorke: ''(To Hesh) 'Watch your tone with me, Junior! (To Mustang) I've heard that you've never failed any of your missions so far. Impressive. But this mission you DID fail!'' (Rorke attempts to shoot Mustang, but the ground at his feet was shot at by Reaver.) Rorke: ''Well, looks like you missed, Reaver!'' Reaver: ''I never miss!!'' Mustang: ''(Seeing a window of opportunity) He's distracted! Harper, pop smoke!!!!'' Harper: ''On it! (Throws smoke grenade)'' Koji: ''Harper and I will hold him off! Follow Reaver to the Ebon Hawk! Get there before Celestia raises the sun, or you'll miss your window!!'' Mustang: ''Koji! You ordered to...'' Koji: ''GO!! (Koji uses his D-Tector) Execute! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KendoGarurumon!!'' (The rest of the team retreat) Mustang: ''The ship in the same place, Reaver?'' Reaver: ''Behind my mansion, yes.'' Mustang: ''Okay good! (To Hesh) Hesh, get that door open.'' Hesh: ''On it! (Hesh gets the tunnel door open)'' Mustang: ''Alright, in we go!'' (The team follows Reaver through the tunnels. Mustang sees damage caused by a fight between TARGENT and the Navy SEALs) Mustang: ''Looks like Bronev did some scouting during his time with the Coalition.'' Foley: ''SEALs really stood their ground here.'' Hesh: ''Yup. My Dad told Logan and I about that. (To Mustang) So Tang, how'd you end up in the Task Force?'' Mustang: ''I started after my Mother was murdered by Lucien. Once I was 17, I signed up to be a Marine Recon for the Corps. After a few missions, they figured I was fit for Task Force 142, so I accepted after knowing it's a Multi-Universal effort.'' Hesh: ''Cool. (Looks a the upcoming hangar) Well, here she is. The Ebon Hawk.'' Mustang: ''Yup. (Sees Koji) Did you hold 'em off?!'' Koji: ''Yeah, but we better leave now!'' Reaver: ''Get going! Scadoodle! I can hold my own!'' Mustang: ''(Reluctant) 'Alright. Let's go!'' Ben: ''What about Reaver?!'' Mustang: ''I don't like his idea, either! Let's just get outta here!!!'' (The team boards the Ebon Hawk and takes off, leaving Reaver to fend for himself) Mustang: ''Alright, Ben! It's time we entered Hyperspace! PUNCH IT!!'' (The team successfully enters Hyperspace) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act II: Wraithmarsh Category:Requiem Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts